Across the Board
'''Across the Board '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville.It takes place in University and it's 2nd case of the season,also 2nd one in University district. Plot Amber Herrera invited the player to go on a football match with her since it's a sports day in Venusville. When they arrived at University stadium, economics student Dorothy Kix came to them,saying that she can't find her friend Julia Valentine. Team went to cheerleaders locker room and found Julia dead with a throwing knife between her eyes. Mid-investigation, team went to campus again to calm down bunch of students who were afraid after two murders happend on campus.Later, team found botanist Audrey Knight destroying Julia's clothing with dirt.The team then found enough evidence to arrest student and singer Olly Oliver for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Olly said that he has been working really hard on his newest song for student singing contest and that he was sure that people would love it. However,on a student singing contest, Julia completly copied his lyrics and she won 1st prize. Olly was angered that his talent was never discovered by other students. Earlier today, Olly saw Julia going to locker room and he went to confront her. Julia just laughed at his face, saying that he wouldn't win anyways. Filled with anger and rage, he grabbed throwing knife from a table and threw it right between her eyes. He then dragged her body to the locker room, hoping that nobody saw him.Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Olly to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Mayor Mandy Pregodich wanted to talk with player about mysterious dissapearences of few students. Mandy claimed that parents of these student confirmed that their children went on a iPear convetion and never showed up at home.Team investigated dean's office and found out photos of missing students crossed out with red marker and taped into a strange history book which, per Kate Bennett, is written in latin. Most of the text is about religious cult who existed back in 19th century. Team informed Mayor about this and she said that she will warn citizens about this. Meanwhile, Dorothy claimed that someone was taking photos of her while she was in bathroom.Team found out that it was football player Tucker Harris and he was fined. After all these events, Chief Bhakta informed the team that they need to find out what happend at iPear convetion that caused these mysterious dissapearences. The best way to find that out is to interrogate iPear CEO Eoin Cafferey. Team went to speak with Mr. Cafferey... Summary Victim: * Julia Valentine (found dead on sports day with a throwing knife between her eyes) Murder Weapon: * Throwing Knife Killer: * Olly Oliver Suspects DKixVC2.png|Dorothy Kix OOliverVC2.png|Olly Oliver AKnightVC2.png|Audrey Knight THarrisVC2.png|Tucker Harris KChoiVC2.png|Kylie Choi Quasi-suspect(s) MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Crime Scenes Cheerleader Locker Room-Showers Stadium-Seats Dean's office-Desk Killer's Profile * The killer uses Moist Mitts. * The killer is a runner. * The killer eats frozen yogurt. * The killer wears a scarf. * The killer wears black makeup.